Klaroline: History Rewritten
by Ramona Lies
Summary: How did he not see all she wanted was him. More importantly how did she not see it before, herself? Perhaps it was the 1000 year wall of pain and betrayal that he hid behind. Or it could have been her own cowardice. Whatever it was, it was gone and all there was left was them. One Shot. Caroline is sent back in time and finds herself, her heart, and her destiny. Klaroline.
1. Hello Goodbye

I do not own the Originals or The Vampire Diaries. I just own how the story was written.

I'm meaning this to be a one shot, two if there are many questions I left unanswered. I apologize for that if I did. I've been writing this on my phone for a while and I just wanted to finish and post it. Thanks all, please review. It means so much when you do!

* * *

Klaroline Rewritten

His father would not relent until he was dead, of that Niklaus was sure. He'd staggered through the woods until he found his sanctuary. A small little hut a ways away from the family home. If he'd stayed Mikael would just keep at him and he was not a fan of his siblings seeing him in that state. It wasn't long after he made it in that Caroline followed suit. She was the only other person he'd allowed to come here unless it was an emergency. It was his hiding place from his father after all if he found it, he'd destroy it. He showed it to her when he realized she would need one too. "Caroline, please go." The stubborn girl shook her head and dug her heels in. Insisting on staying to help him. Cursing herself for not being there. Could it be Mikael was catching onto her having the forethought of sending her away to the river? Well, she couldn't think of that now.

She'd made him a concoction that smelled of blood but made him drink it. It didn't look like any potion he'd seen before it literally looked like blood and a random leaf or two. Still, he trusted her and drank it. He'd been wrong of course the potion worked wonders, though his bones were still sore from the beating. What he needed now was rest.

"You'll make an amazing wife someday" He whispered to her, it made her smile. He liked that, very much, being the man that made her smile.

"Are you asking for my hand, Niklaus?" She said amused. It also surprised her how much she welcomed the thought. She had learned so much in her time here. About the Originals, now her friends, and about Klaus. It had changed her perception of them completely and also being here with no amenities whatsoever, humbled her. It made her realize what was important. Like family and knowing how to be self-sufficient. She almost wished Elena had been forced here with her, she could've use those lessons.

"You deserve better, Caroline. A man that can give you the finer things in life. Dresses, jewelry, a big hut and put food on the table. Someone like me could never give that to you.'' As much as it broke him to admit that and her to hear it, for him it was true. He had no riches or strength to speak of. Caroline, the beautiful angel of mercy that she was, deserve more. It was sheer luck that she hadn't seen it up until now but he wouldn't allow her to waste her life on him. It would be a truth he would break to her himself.

What he didn't realize is that he was wrong, and Caroline had a different truth. "For what? Fancy dresses to go to gatherings I don't want to go to. Jewelry to impress people I don't much like. And…and a big over the top hut where I have to give children to a man I don't even love!" Tears stung her eyes as they fell. That had been her fate before she was turned in to a vampire. That was the only thing she was good for. That is the life he wanted for her. He couldn't fault him, he didn't know any better. It was the best life that a woman in her situation could hope for.

How did he not see all she wanted was him! More importantly how did she not see it before, herself? Perhaps it was the 1000 year wall of pain and betrayal that he hid behind. Or it could have been her own cowardice. Whatever it was, it was gone and all there was left was them.

Caroline grabbed his face, staring in to his endless blue eyes. Years of pain staring back at her and the poor man hadn't even begun to live yet. "Listen to me Niklaus, because this is important. I love you. I love how my name sounds when you say it. I love the way you look at me like I'm this treasure you found. I love how sweet you are with your sister and younger brothers. I love your drawings, and how I look in them. I love how you'll eat anything I make and tell me it's great even though we both know its not. I love who I am when I'm with you. I will always love you. 1,000 years from now I want to wake up in the morning and turn over and see you there sleeping, even if it's in this cute little hut. Which I also love, by the way. It's small which means I'll have more excuses to bump into you or maybe even give you a kiss…" She was pleading with him. Hoping that he understood how real all this was for her.

Even his dreams had never been so deliriously sweet. Niklaus didn't know what to say partly because he wasn't sure any of it was real. He was sure of the beating his father gave him but her…she couldn't be. Someone so spirited and full of light. When he first met her she was a lost girl that he tried to help but instead he punished her into living with his father. The only way his father would allow her to stay is if she earned her keep by bedding him when he asked. Niklaus always had the impression that his father did it to hurt him for bringing Caroline into their home. A thought that made Niklaus sick and even more so, when his mother agreed and as did she. He couldn't look at in the first few weeks after that not because he thought less of her but because he had brought this on her. He did however think less of his mother, who allowed Caroline to take her place so she wouldn't have to be with him anymore.

Slowly though, he and Caroline began to connect and Niklaus fell for her every day. Her light, not tarnished by the heathen his father was, brought him hope. Hope that he was still in time to save her. He remembered an explicit night she was to bed his father, Niklaus had decided no more. He would stand up to Mikael and take Caroline somewhere safe. What he found was the angel that had come to him as a gift was more magical then he thought. He saw her casting her spell, looking Mikael in the eye, making him believe that they had been together when really he just slept. Brilliant. It was after that they'd become closer without his guilt getting in the way. Sneaking off when no one was watching. Glancing at one another anytime there was a chance. He'd fallen completely in love with her and as did his brother's and sister. Her ability to cast spells on his father became a secret between Caroline and the Mikaelson siblings. They dared not tell their mother, as they weren't sure which side she was on, half the time.

Niklaus became convinced there wasn't anything she couldn't do, hence making her too good for a man like him.

''Did I misread our connection? She spoke her voice breaking. His silence killing her. She knew he cared for her but maybe the issue was he lacked confidence to fight for her. It was ironic that it was now her fighting for him, wanting to show him all the world had to offer. Not places or things but love and family. ''No, my love, my sweet, sweet Caroline. You have not.'' He confessed. He'd already told her that he wasn't worthy but she still insisted on wasting her love on him. Would he be a fool not to take it? No. No he would not.

The sweet smile of her lips betrayed her wicked intentions. She placed her lips on his, softly, at first then more feverish. She wanted him, in the worst way possible and she was sure he felt the same. He is the man she loved, why wouldn't she want to give herself to him. They were alone, no one was expecting them, Niklaus was all healed. So as her hands left his face to work on taking off his belt. 10th Century had a lot of layers to bother with.

"My love, we are not wed the towns people will speak ill of you." He murmured into her lips.

"Let them. It'll finally give them something interesting to talk about."

"I'll have to fight the village for your honor. I won't have them disgracing you like that." He told her almost like a vow and he would do it for her

.

"Nik if you don't mind I'm trying to actually make love with the man I, do, love." She kissed him with all the passion he himself had for her. They were the same, he realized. She really did love him, poor girl. After that he didn't object. He would make an honest woman out of her, later. For now, she was his and he was hers.

Sometime in the future…

Dear Klaus,

By the time you read this letter, it'll be too late to get me back. I have fallen in love. He's sweet, strong, caring, and I think you'll approve. It's you, and I think it was always been meant to be you. No, I know it. You may be aware that Bonnie sent me back in time to stop you from becoming vampires or a hybrid in your case. That hasn't happened yet, but so you know I won't. For no other reason other than my own selfishness. I want 1000 more years with you and your family. Except Mikael. I get it now, he's a real prick. I don't know what killing him will do for or against your family so I don't dare risk it but it's not for lack of wanting too.

Furthermore, Klaus I know you'll all try to get me back home. Please don't. I can't leave you knowing that you'll spend 1000 years alone and chasing cures like it will somehow fix what's broken in you, I won't. Klaus you are not broken. I've felt your capacity to love and your ability to care. So you might be a little bit damaged, we all are. Even me. But I know you. You are loyal, strong and even kind. Though, you pretend not to be. I love you. It took me traveling back 1000 years to a place with no water or plumbing to realize it but I finally did.

Please tell Rebekah that I'm sorry but I've changed our history. We're best friends now and she is so, sweet. Tell Elijah thank you for all the sage advice and for all the times he took Tatia away so I didn't have to slap her. To Kol, thanks for all the jokes and entertainment. I'm sorry to all the Mikaelson's but Finn creeps me out. I tend to stay away from him. To your mother if you see her, and she's still trying to kill you, tell her I Said she's welcome and that she owes me more than I owe her for food and boarding.

To my mother, my friends, it doesn't really matter. Sorry to say, I know it sounds cruel. They won't know me. My history will change and entangle itself with yours. Though still tell Elena I never really liked her. Tell Bonnie thank you. I'll see you soon, I'll be the woman on the other side of your bed. Be well Klaus. I love you.

-Caroline

Klaus read the letter out loud to everyone as it was addressed to him. They had tried to return Caroline to their time not knowing what changed. The portal opened and on the other side was Mystic Falls a thousand years earlier. They'd seen Caroline in a field of flowers with Rebekah. "Is that me?" She had asked but didn't get an answer. Though it surprised a few of the Scooby-doers that she knew what was happening. The only thing that came through the portal was a letter. Caroline refused to come through and ran the other way after waving Good-bye to everyone. Time hadn't changed yet but it will. His story will be linked with her and he'll be an entirely different man, presumably. The idea didn't total sit well with him. Still his heart beat loud and strong in his ears; he couldn't hear anything else. She had left to stop him from becoming a hybrid and ended falling in love with him instead. She given up everything she knew to stay, with him. What was he supposed to do with that?

Klaus wasn't the only one affected, the other Originals were too. This was a girl that was their enemy. A girl who fell for their brother knowing who he'd become and accepted all of them in the process. Elijah and Rebekah held out the most hope that this would end well for Niklaus. "It's starting," Rebekah said softly. It wasn't instantaneous, it was slow and easy as if the memories were traveling 1000 years just to get to them. Little memories rewriting the ones from before.

"What is?" Asked Bonnie, shocked and hurt standing out of the myriad of emotions she was feeling.

"History is correcting itself." Elijah clarified.

"I didn't ask her to do this! Why did she do this? She's going to change everything!" Klaus yelled, overwhelmed with a thousand emotions he also didn't ask for. The memories weren't just coming to him he found he was searching them out. They all were. They all wanted to know what had changed.

Without warning Kol started to laugh. "Has anyone else gotten the memory where she asked where the refrigerator was?" The other Originals looked amused. Klaus laughed uncontrollably. Pinching the bridge of his nose to stop from crying. No he didn't get that memory but the ones he did have were overwhelming him slowly. Like sweet Torture. He sat in the recliner in what still was Caroline's house.

"My memories, I feel like I'm starting to forget her." Said Elena. "In the battle of who gets to keep Caroline…she goes to the Originals. The next time we see her, we won't know her and she'll likely be turned with them." Said Bonnie.

"We'll take good care of her. She is, after all, a Mikaelson now." Said Klaus, it felt surprising good to say that. There was a certain pride he felt even seeing this siblings start to acknowledge it.

"So that's it Caroline just leaves me, and chooses you. You always get what you want in the end don't you?" Tyler stepped up with hate and anger.

"No, wolfy it's worse than that. Caroline chose them over all of us, including her mother. Probably guessing that we wouldn't remember."

"I can do a spell, I can make us not forget." Bonnie said with confidence.

"Let her go already. The girl has made her choice. She travel to 10 century Mystic Falls to get the hell away from the lot of you. Not us though, she likes us. I'm sure I'm her favorite. The memory isn't there yet but, look at me." Kol said with his usual confidence.

"Clearly your dementia is still alive and well in this new version of history. Hopefully it still has yet to change. And if she has a favorite it's clearly me. Women always band together when there is duress. You men being the duress"

"She married me." Was all Klaus had to say.

And as Tyler had said, Klaus always wins.

* * *

What did you think? Please review.


	2. I Will Never Forget You

I do not own the Originals or The Vampire Diaries. I just own how the story was written.

Also if you couldn't tell, I have returned after a long hiatus and decided I would continue this story.

* * *

"She can't do this! She can't just…abandon the plan and side with the enemy! Klaus is going to become the hybrid and have his way with us for sure. I mean she knows everything about all of us! What the hell Caroline, how could she be so stupid." Elena ranted as she stomped into the Salvatore Mansion. Everyone else slowly made their way in after having failed the mission.

Tyler shared Elena's anger having lost, yet again to Klaus. "Bonnie do the spell; make us not forget. I want to face her, look her dead in the eye when she finally re-emerges…that Bitch. Did you see the smug look on Klaus face?" Tyler redirected his rage by punching a whole in the wall."

"Hey Teen Wolf watch the drywall. Look, it doesn't matter what we remember. To reiterate Elena's prior point, Blondie knows our entire story. If she wants to she doesn't have let any of us get turned or live. Unless we get her back here there is nothing we can do." Damon, spoke walking over to his bar that was starting to get dangerously low.

"I actually want to know what happened a thousand years ago. Caroline, out of all of us is a control freak. Everything needs to go according to plan. This isn't like her, there is so much missing information." While the words were spoken out loud, Bonnie was speaking mainly to herself.

"It doesn't matter; Bonnie we need to get her back! Klaus is already indestructible; he doesn't need Caroline's knowledge of the future too. Whatever it takes Bonnie, do it." Elena ordered.

Bonnie and Damon shared a look but said nothing. They rarely agreed but it seemed they did see eye to eye on somethings. It was possible that Blondie could do major damage to their lives but Damon didn't think she would. Klaus would have Caroline to distract him and that might work in their favor. In fact, the more he thought about it, the better it got. He saw the effect that Caroline had on Klaus in their time, it could just be that she's enough to save him….and them.

Bonnie left without saying much of anything. She was torn. Caroline was her friend and there was so much she didn't know about why she did what she did. Like Damon she believed there could be a greater good to it. It was why she get out of their before her mind was made up for her.

Stefan, who hadn't said much of anything finally spoke. "What if Katherine doesn't get to turn us?" Damon sighed, pouring himself a full glass of scotch and chugging it down. "Then we live out the rest of our days as boing humans eventually marrying and having children, working at father's business. Basically living in hell, and all the people who would have died because of us get to live."

Elena spoke up again. "I'll die. Stefan saved me the night of the accident. If he isn't around I won't be either." The group that was left stayed silently still contemplating their own humanity.

Later that night, Bonnie snuck back into Caroline's house to search for something she could use in her spell. She still wasn't sure what to think but she wanted to remember everything. Not just the things with Caroline but becoming a witch and all the things that happened since then. Bonnie didn't know what would change but she needed to make sure certain parts of her didn't.

In the nightstand under a planner was a drawing of Caroline made by Klaus. Bonnie new he had a thing for her but she hadn't suspected it was getting to Caroline. "Sorry Care, I'm sure you'll have a thousand of these now anyway."

Bonnie used the picture to connect her to the present reality that was relatively unchanged, to preserve their memories.

"There. I'm sorry Care, you can't escape us that easily."

* * *

Review please! PLEASEEEEEEE!


	3. I Dream Of You When You're Gone

I still own nothing of Vampire Diaries or the Originals.

* * *

One week. That is how long it had been since he read her letter and found out she wasn't coming back. He'd consulted every witch of every type and they all basically said the same thing. Time was unpredictable. There was no telling when Caroline would appear or if something had happened to her and she wasn't coming home at all.

The memories were coming back but not like the first few had. They were foggier and less emotional. He found that he and his siblings had also kept their memories of their present time. The new memories coming in now were merely in the background.

Torture, complete torture.

"Where are you love?" He spoke out to the universe, his eyes closing as sleep began to take him.

In his dreams, she was there.

" _Why are you being this way Klaus?" Caroline questions him her eyes filled with worry._

" _Do you think I'm wrong for being so? My father wants us all dead, and there's no telling what he'll do to you. We have no way to protect ourselves but if I can create others like me. Hybrids, he won't stand a chance. I could rest better knowing he won't be able to take you from me." His hands cupped her face._

" _Katerina is a person not a sacrifice. Not only that but I see that Elijah has taken a liking to her and you know he doesn't do that often." She tried to reason with him but he wouldn't have it._

" _I don't care about Elijah I care about you, you're my wife!" He snapped and angry eyes stared back at him._

" _Well I care! He is my brother and I care immensely! Elijah has done nothing but stand with us, Klaus is not how we treat family and you know better! What if it were me in her shoes, would you be alright someone killing me."_

" _Do you not see that is precisely what I aim to avoid! Elijah will find another girl. We're immortal another is bound to come along."_

" _You're right Klaus we are immortal." Caroline's voice took a calmer tone and it almost scared Klaus. "And because we are immortal we're already made to survive." Caroline cut him off before he could speak. "No! I don't want to hear it Klaus, find another way. She is a person not a blood bag, I won't have it. Elijah deserves a chance at what we have. They all do for that matter. I won't allow you to take that from him he's never ask anything of us."_

" _So what would you have me do? Lose you all so Elijah can have a roll in the hay. Is his momentary happiness more important than ours? Then the life we have built together?"_

" _Klaus I love you. I love you so much! But you make it so hard to love you all the time! Will you just listen to what I have to say. Hear me and I mean truly hear me." Caroline tried to reason with him but Klaus was shutting down._

" _No. What your saying is pure madness. You've gone mad."_

" _I'm not saying we should give up so that Elijah can court a young woman. I'm not saying I want to die and I agree with need to protect ourselves against your father but NOT at the cost of our family. Each of them sacrifice something every time they stand by us. To ask them to keep doing it even when there are other ways is cruel and it creates distance. But...I've been thinking, I don't have all the logistics planned out but just listen, I have a plan. We are going to live for a long time, the vampires we turned will turn others and from what I remember of the future it is a massive place, lots of people."_

 _Klaus dropped into his chair, his head pounding from their fight. He knew she had a point, but he was willing to ignore it to continue one with what he wanted to do to protect her. He has a husband who loved his wife could anyone fault him for that? "What is your point, my love."_

" _Mikael is hunting vampires; no one will side with him. We are Originals. Kings and Queens really. Let's unite the vampires under four separate kingdoms. You have a wolf get some of those too just keep them away from me. Katerina is one girl even if she could have a multitude of children she could only produce so much blood. But a kingdom, with loyal followers, army's, and rules that we set… that will give us power. And if the need should arise we can ask for some, not enough to kill her, but some of her blood. The family stays intact, we get the power we need, and I can wear a crown without it being odd"_

 _Klaus stayed pensive, eventually holding out his hand to pull her onto his lap. "My love you are infuriating and beautiful." Caroline smiled holding his face in her hands._

" _Just tell me what I want to hear. Come on…say it" She teased._

" _and incredibly smart. There are you happy? You're going to be insufferable now. Every time we talk about this. You're going to make that face you're making now." He groaned, but the answer and frustration from before started to melt._

" _Oh, I'm the insufferable one? Me? Your willing to throw the entire family into a volcano on a whim but I'm the insufferable one."_

" _To save you, you better believe it. You are everything to me, Caroline."_

 _Caroline placed her forehead on his. "You're my everything too but where would we be without our family? Rebekah who shops with me so you can stay back with Elijah and Kol having competitions with each other. I know your first instinct is to protect your wife but we need to work on extending it to the rest of the clan."_

" _Impossible."_

" _What if I offered you rewards every time you did."_

"No _."_

" _What if I gave you those rewards while being completely naked."_

" _Our family is the most important thing to me."_

" _Good man."_

Klaus woke up the next morning just as their lips met in his dream. He didn't want her to go, he wanted to stay in that dream forever. Expect it felt like more than a dream. Klaus shifted onto his other side only to have his heart stop.

Long soft blond hair caught his eye.

"…Caroline…"


End file.
